How the Mighty Have Fallen
by Silver Azure
Summary: Takes place after Boast Busters. Trixie has been shunned from Ponyville by Twilight, and now without a Bit to her name she struggles to find a job to just keep her head above water, what will ensue for the great and powerful Trixie? Read and find out...RATED K PLUS FOR SOME LANGUAGE.


I hate having ponies laugh at me, oh sure I've had my days where I've bombed on stage but what made it worse was her…Twilight Sparkle! Showing off with that Ursa Minor and making me the laughingstock of Ponyville, now I've nothing. Nobody cares about my magic because they all call me a fraud, a fake, a nopony! I've been booed and laughed at in my travels and it's hard even to make a living, since magic shows have gone to nil maybe I can use my magic for other uses! I mean come on who wouldn't want to hire a magician? While walking the streets of Fillydelphia I had come across this place called "_Haymaker's Boxing Gym_" My main focus was on their help wanted sign and it read; _"CUSTODIAN WANTED…NO EXPERIENCE NECESSARY! WE TAKE EARTH PONIES, UNICORNS, OR PEGASI!"_ Now mind you, yours truly isn't too much into the janitorial field but then again I've no choice. So I walked in and I could see why they needed a janitor, rather smell why. The place smells like sweat and testosterone! It was a pretty big gym with two boxing rings, some heavy and speed bags and such. There were two ponies sparring in the ring;

"Can I help you?"

I turned around when I heard the voice call for me; it was a tall, red earth pony who I'm guessing was working the desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked again.

"Oh yes, I would like to try for the job" I said nervously.

He looked at me kind of quizzical, I guess he figured that a boxing gym was no place for a mare but I was kind of determined.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive"

"Alright, step through here and walk down the hall the boss' office is the first door on your right" he said.

I walked through the door and proceeded down the hallway, when I saw the door it said on the glass "HAYMAKER" in big black letters, my heart feels like it's in my throat right now. I knocked on the door;

"Come in" said Haymaker.

I entered and there was Haymaker, a blue stallion with a mane that was white with a pair of boxing gloves as a cutie mark and in his office there were a few boxing headlines and trophies signifying some of his glory. I sat down in front of his desk, kind of chuckling nervously.

"So I was just told you wanted the custodial job?" he asked.

"Umm…yeah"

"Alright, well I'm guessing since you just walked in you've no experience in the custodial field?" he asked kind of strictly.

"Um…is that going to hurt my chances?"

"No, not really I mean it really doesn't take a college level education to push around a broom" he chuckled.

"OK, so here's the deal…I'll give you the job but two things, one…it pays twenty bits a day and two is it's off the books meaning at the end of the day you'll get your pay" he said happily.

I'm so ecstatic I can barely breathe, I mean yeah sure the pay isn't exactly what I had in mind but beggars most certainly can't be choosers.

"Can you start today?" he asked.  
"I most certainly can!"

"Alright good, welcome aboard. Now how about I show you around a bit?" he asked as I nodded in agreement and he was going to show me around.

We left his office and he walked me around the gym, it was kind of exciting seeing a few stallions punching the heavy bags and such. All of a sudden we got turned around by a stallion who was yelling to Haymaker;

"Yo, Haymaker did ya grow tired of ya wife already?" asked some jerk red stallion with a boxing ring cutie mark.

"Shut up Glass Jaw, she's the new custodian!" he yelled defending me.

"Is that right? Well why don't you make yourself useful and wash my towel?!" he exclaimed.

Glass Jaw threw his towel toward my direction and just as it was about to hit my face, Haymaker intercepted it and tossed it right back at him. We walked away from the ring as Glass Jaw threw his towel to the padding around the ring.

"Don't mind Glass Jaw, he's just mad because we had a match last year and I won by decision" he chuckled.

I kind of think I'm going to get along with Haymaker, I mean he does seem like a good stallion to work for. We then walked up to a room that had a broom, a dustpan, a mop and bucket and a bunch of other cleaning supplies in it.

"Here we have your office, everything you need is here and if ever you feel like you want to customize it up a little like putting up a poster or something like that you can" he said as he patted me on my back.

It was a quaint little room, although it smelled like a bathroom but it was nothing I couldn't handle, I was happy to get this job and meet such a nice stallion like Haymaker.

"Alright, I'll let you get started…" said Haymaker as he left the room.

I grabbed a dustpan and broom and figured I could sweep up the place…with a little magic of course, but as I stepped out of my office all of a sudden I heard a yell and it came from that jerk Glass Jaw;

"Hey you, mare with the broom…wash my towel!" he exclaimed as he threw his towel at me.

It hit me right in the face and it smelled like sweat, but then a few of the other stallions in the gym followed suit and all threw their towels at me. I was covered from head to hoof in towels that smelled like sweat and garbage…it was going to be a long day.

_(A/N) Hey guys, how y'all been? Well here's my first fic of 2013…and way to kick it off! I thank you for reading it so far and I hope you enjoyed it so far, I can't help but feel bad for Trixie sometimes ya know? Well I shall update soon and again I thank you for reading so far! Until next time!_


End file.
